Within These Raindrops
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: AoKise; — "Temukan aku," ujarnya, "dan aku milikmu." Di bawah langit Tokyo yang kelabu, rintik hujan merefleksikan sebuah momen—sebuah impian jadi kenyataan.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket

**Author**: Shana Nakazawa

**Jumlah** **kata**: 1.791 kata

**Summary**: "Temukan aku," ujarnya, "dan aku milikmu." Di bawah langit Tokyo yang kelabu, rintik hujan merefleksikan sebuah momen—sebuah impian jadi kenyataan.

**Warning**: (possibly) OOC. Teikou era. BL. Fluff.

**Note**: Dipersembahkan untuk event #VKnBFE dari akun Twitter KnBFanbase, atas nama akun shafira_nurul.

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Cover © Owner. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya berdasarkan tujuan kepuasan pribadi.

.

.

.

**Within These Raindrops**

* * *

"Kise-_chin_, sudah belum?"

Kise menoleh pada Murasakibara yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Ia tersenyum padanya, berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, Murasaki-_cchi_."

Kise membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan dan memanggul tasnya. Ia sedikit tidak senang dengan ketidakteraturan dalam tasnya, hanya saja ia sedang dalam ketergesaan sehingga tidak dapat mempermasalahkan hal sedetail itu.

"Ah, mana Mayumi-_san_?" tanya Kise.

"Mayu-_chin_ menunggu di depan sekolah, katanya. Kise-_chin_ lama, sih," sahut Murasakibara. Ia membuka sebungkus keripik kentang dan mulai mengemil.

"Maaf deh, Murasaki-_cchi_," sahut Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin membuat Mayumi menunggu. Kirisawa Mayumi, teman sekelas Kise dan Murasakibara, telah mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya ke sebuah restoran untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas.

Selain Murasakibara, hanya tersisa dua orang siswa lain, Shigure Tohka dan Hanazono Riku. Mereka berdua tengah mendiskusikan rencana Shigure untuk menembak Mayumi, menilik rasa suka yang telah ia pendam sejak kelas satu. Sedangkan Hanazono ada di sana untuk mendukungnya sebagai sahabat baik.

"Shigure-_chin_, Hana-_chin_, mau ikut tidak?" tanya Murasakibara pada kedua teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Shigure dan Hanazono menoleh pada pemuda berukuran raksasa tersebut. Khusus untuk Shigure, ia terlihat sangat gugup. Karenanya, Hanazono mengambil alih menjawab. "Ahaha, tidak, Shigure masih gemetaran di sini. Kalian pergi saja, nanti kami menyusul."

Murasakibara mengangguk dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Kise sempat berbalik dan tersenyum cerah pada kedua pemuda tadi. "Semoga beruntung, ya, Shigure-_kun_. Selamat berjuang!" serunya.

Shigure mengangguk padanya dan tersenyum sementara Hanazono tersenyum lebar dan melambai penuh terima kasih. Kise lalu keluar mengekori jejak Murasakibara.

Saat Kise dan Murasakibara berjalan bersama melalui lorong sekolah, ponsel Murasakibara bergetar. Akashi mengiriminya pesan yang memintanya bertemu sejenak di gimnasium. Kise mengangguk dan mengatakan bahwa Murasakibara dapat menyusul.

Ponsel Kise bergetar, membuat si pirang segera merogoh saku untuk mengeceknya. Saat ia melihat sepintas nama pengirimnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan matanya ditutup oleh kain dan tangannya diikat paksa di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ah!" Kise menjerit tertahan. "Lepaskan!"

Kise mencoba berontak, namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan kini ia tidak dapat bicara karena kain yang diikatnya di sekitar mulutnya. Orang yang menahannya terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Setidaknya, Kise pikir, akan ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan mecoba menyelamatkannya.

Sayang, setelah beberapa saat digiring oleh penculiknya, Kise tidak kunjung merasakan bantuan. Entah karena tidak ada orang atau penculiknya sangat cerdas untuk membawanya ke tempat-tempat

Kise hanya dapat berteriak-teriak pasrah saat ia dibawa oleh penculiknya. Ia dapat merasakan saat ia dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil dan berkendara untuk waktu yang lama. Sang model tidak dapat lagi merasakan arah; ia tidak tahu ia mau dibawa ke mana.

Setelah waktu yang lama, Kise merasakan mobilnya berhenti. Ia ditarik oleh penculiknya dan dipaksa berjalan. Saat itu, bagaimanapun kerasnya ia berusaha menahan lakrimatornya agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata, ia tidak dapat mengelak. Kise tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia akan diapakan, dirinya tidak tahu.

Kise juga tidak dapat menerka siapa yang membawanya. Penculiknya—atau para penculiknya, Kise rasa, mengingat ada lebih dari satu orang yang membawanya—sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Setelah berjalan berputar-putar, Kise dan para penculiknya berhenti. Sebelum si pirang dapat menangkap kembali napasnya yang terengah-engah, ia sudah didorong dengan kasar. Saat ia merasakan tubuhnya basah, model tampan tersebut baru saja sadar bahwa ternyata sedang hujan. Adrenalin dan paranoia menulikan pendengarannya, sekaligus pancaindra miliknya yang lain.

Tiba-tiba Kise merasakan dirinya didorong. Limbung, Kise mencoba sebaik mungkin agar tidak terjatuh. Cukup sulit, mengingat tangan Kise diikat di belakang tubuhnya, ditambah matanya yang ditutup kain.

"Jalan. Di sana ada yang menantimu," perintah sang penculiknya. Entah mengapa suaranya familier, namun Kise tidak yakin. Mungkin pendengarannya mengelabuinya.

Kise menurut. Ia tidak ingin memicu hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Perlahan, dan dalam kebutaan total, Kise berjalan. Kakinya bergerak dengan amat pelan, amat hati-hati, tidak ingin terjatuh dan melukai dirinya sendiri.

Seiring tiap langkah yang diambilnya, Kise dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang di rongganya. Saat itu ia merasakan pipinya basah. Sang model pirang awalnya mengira itu adalah air matanya, mengingat naturanya yang mudah menangis atas hal sepele, namun ternyata bukan. Tetes-tetes air yang menerpanya dengan ganas membuatnya yakin bahwa itu adalah hujan.

"Cepat jalan!" bentak seseorang. Kise mengira-ngira bahwa ia berada beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"B-baik!" sahutnya dengan ketakutan. Ah, seharusnya ia menerima tawaran kakaknya untuk mengikuti kursus bela diri saja. Akibatnya kini dirinya tidak berdaya di bawah kendali para penculiknya.

Si pirang terus bergerak tak tentu arah. Kegelapan ini menyesakkan dan membingungkan. Ia harus ke mana? Siapa yang menunggunya? Kenapa?

Kise berjalan dengan pelan, otaknya sibuk berpikir. Adakah cara kabur dari sini? Hal pertama yang terbersit adalah lokasinya. Pastinya sebuah ruang terbuka karena hujan dapat turun bebas. Kesempatan terbaiknya adalah membiarkan hujan melonggarkan ikatan di matanya dan kabur. Hanya saja ikatan itu cukup kuat dan benar-benar hitam. Kise tidak dapat melihat apapun, bahkan secercah cahaya.

"Kise …."

Kise tersentak mendengar suara itu. Seketika ia tercekat. Tidak mungkin _dia_ ada di sini! Apa mereka menyekapnya juga?

"A-Aomine-_cchi_ …." Kise dapat merasakan suaranya bergetar. "Aomine-_cchi_! Kau ada di mana? Aomine-_cchi_!"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Hal ini hanya memperparah rasa khawatir yang telah mekar dalam hati Kise.

Rintik hujan bertambah besar, membuat Kise putus asa. Ia diam dan memejamkan mata, berfokus pada arah suara Aomine. Ia memang tidak sebegitu pintar, namun ia masih dapat memikirkan takaran kasar arah Aomine. Utara sedikit ke kanan, lima meter dari sini.

Kise nyaris berlari jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa mungkin dataran di sini tidak rata dan ia dapat jatuh. Dengan berjalan agar dipercepat dan meningkatkan level kewaspadaannya, Kise mendekati destinasinya.

Baru sekitar dua meter berjalan, suara Aomine kembali terdengar. "Aku ada di sini, Kise."

Kise berhenti. Tidak mungkin. Suara Aomine datang dari arah yang berbeda. Apa Aomine berpindah? Ah, tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin. Lalu bagaimana bisa?

Dengan tidak yakin, Kise bergerak ke arah kanan. Suara Aomine cukup dekat. Ia bisa menggapainya.

"Kau salah! Aku di sini!" seru suara Aomine lagi. Kise mengesah putus asa. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin kini Aomine ada di arah yang benar-benar berlawanan!?

"Aomine-_cchi_, kau ada di mana? Tolong jangan permainkan aku!" ujar Kise frustrasi. Ia memastikan suaranya cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh Aomine.

"Kalau kau adalah Kise Ryouta, kau pasti akan menemukanku," kata Aomine.

"Hah?" Kise benar-benar bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat menangkap maksud Aomine. Sama sekali bukan karakteristik sang _ace_ untuk berbicara begitu samar.

"Temukan aku," ujar Aomine kembali, "dan aku milikmu."

Kise terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti. Aomine harus benar-benar berhenti menjadi sok misterius atau Kise benar-benar akan membencinya.

"Kise, aku su—"

Kise tercekat. Seketika dunia hanya terisi dua suara—suara Aomine dan desau curah hujan yang menimpanya. Seketika Kise merasakan suara di kepalanya yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi; _lari, di sana ada Aomine-_cchi_, kejar dia!_

Jika dia Kise Ryouta, maka dia akan bisa menemukan Aomine Daiki.

_Jika aku Kise Ryouta, maka aku akan—_harus_ bisa menemukan Aomine-_cchi_._

Dengan pemikiran itu, Kise tersentak. Si pirang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia masih meragukan tujuan perkataan Aomine, namun kini sang model tahu bahwa hanya satu yang harus dilakukannya: menemukan Aomine.

Kise berlari tanpa mengindahkan peringatan yang sempat terus ia rapalkan. Alhasil, skenario yang terus ia khawatirkan terjadi. Setelah berlari cukup jauh—tentu dengan arah yang telah ia yakini benar—Kise tersandung sesuatu seperti batu dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Lebih buruk, kali ini ia tidak dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh.

Ya, _nyaris_, karena sesuatu—atau seseorang—menahannya. Kise yang telah refleks memejamkan mata kini dapat bernapas lega. Ia tidak dapat lebih lega lagi karena merasakan bahwa ikatan di tangannya dilepaskan. Sungguh, semua ketegangan ini membuatnya lelah.

"A-Aomine-_cchi_ …?" lirihnya. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Aomine dan menggenggamnya.

"Kise …."

Tentu saja Kise terkejut saat merasakan Aomine memeluknya. Kise merasa sedikit canggung, namun ia membalas pelukan Aomine. Lalu—ah, Kise tidak tahu Aomine terasa sehangat ini.

"Kise, aku … ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu," kata Aomine di dekat telinga Kise. Napas hangatnya menyapu kulit sensitif telinga Kise, membuatnya bergetar dan merona merah.

"Apa?" sahut Kise. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena aura Aomine terasa menegangkan. Belum lagi Aomine belum melepaskan tutup matanya. Kise tahu, hanya saja ia belum siap.

"Aku, ehem, jadi … yah, sudah lama ini aku memerhatikanmu. Kautahu, kita sudah lama kenal, dan Satsuki pernah berkata bahwa cinta tumbuh karena terbiasa. Jadi, ya, itu …." Aomine bergerak-gerak gelisah, menarik sebuah tawa dari Kise. Ia masih tertawa saat Aomine melepaskan penutup matanya. "Aku suka padamu. Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Tawa Kise berkurang menjadi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman itu begitu jernih, tulus dan bahagia. Jemari lentik sang model menyapu wajah Aomine dan berhenti di pipinya. Senyum Kise merekah lebih lebar.

"Tentu saja, Aomine-_cchi_. Aku juga suka Aomine-_cchi_. Sangaaaaat suka!" sahutnya sambil serta-merta memeluk Aomine hangat.

Aomine menanamkan sebuah ciuman di surai pirang Kise yang basah. Kise tertawa karena geli. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Aomine adalah pribadi yang selembut ini.

Setelah agak lama dalam posisi mereka (hujan masih cukup deras, tidakkah mereka berdua khawatir akan terkena demam?), Aomine menunduk dan mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir ranum Kise. Lembut, basah dan manis—samar-samar seperti ceri.

Sebuah rona merah yang terkamuflase dengan baik di kulit kecokelatan Aomine. Kontras dengan Kise, yang karena kulitnya yang memang putih sehingga rona itu begitu jelas menghiasi pipinya.

Begitu ciuman itu selesai, keduanya hanya dapat berpandangan. Dua manik nilakandi itu tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sepasang iris keemasan yang mencuri sinar mentari di hadapannya. Keheningannya hancur ketika Kise kembali tertawa, matanya mengerjap dan menyadarkan Aomine kembali ke kenyataan.

"Serius, Aomine-_cchi_? Ciuman pertamaku menjadi ciuman di bawah hujan? Dari mana kautahu hal seromantis itu?" gelak Kise.

Aomine hanya menyelentik Kise dan menjawab, "Yah, apa yang dapat kukatakan. Aku memang hebat."

Kise menggembungkan pipi, membalas, "Itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan, Aomine-_cchi_!"

Ya, tentu saja Aomine tidak akan mengatakan kebenaran; tolong, rasa malunya terlalu berat. Bagaimana mungkin Aomine harus hidup menanggung malu karena mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui hal ciuman di bawah hujan ini karena menguping percakapan Kise dan Kuroko?

Karenanya, Aomine lebih memilih untuk kembali memberi kecupan kecil di bibir Kise untuk membungkamnya. Kejujuran bisa menunggu.

* * *

"Lihat mereka, seperti pasangan baru menikah saja. Mereka bahkan mengabaikan hujan," kata Midorima seraya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Hee, Mido-_chin_ iri rupanya~" komentar Murasakibara, membuat wajah Midorima memerah dan membantah keras.

"Tetapi Aomine-_kun_ pintar juga. Rencananya benar-benar sukses." Kuroko tiba-tiba datang dan berkomentar, mengagetkan kedua temannya tadi.

"Hmph, tentu saja," sahut Akashi, "lagipula, ide menaruh beberapa kaset rekaman di lapangan itu ideku. Hujan ini juga ada karena pembawa hujan yang kusewa."

Midorima ingin berkomentar bahwa keseriusan Akashi dalam rencana penembakan Aomine ini dinilainya eksesif, namun ia tahan karena ia masih menghargai nyawanya.

"Namun Kise-_kun_ juga mengagumkan. Ia dapat mengenali suara Aomine-_kun_ dengan segera. Kurasa mereka akan menjadi _bakappuru_* hangat selanjutnya," gumam Kuroko. Saat itu, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa ia tersenyum tipis.

Setelahnya, tidak aneh jika terdengar kor sorakan dan ucapan selamat dari penjuru Teikou. Juga saat Kise dan Aomine menoleh dengan kaget, malu-malu, dan berakhir dengan ekspresi canggung Aomine dan senyum hangat Kise.

Siapapun yang berkata bahwa cinta dan kebahagiaan itu menular memang benar.

* * *

—**End.**

* * *

_Bakappuru_: dari "baka kappuru" alias "baka couple". Pasangan yang bodoh jadi terlihat manis.

**A/N**:

Umm, yeah, jadi ini adalah entri kompetisi Valentine KnB Fanbase Event. Sekaligus fanfiksi abal lain yang saya bikin di tengah kesibukan dan WB. Makasih banyak buat _Kaa-san_ dan _Baa-san_ yang tiap detik selalu mengalihkan perhatianku dari fanfiksi ini. _Guys, please, I will study_! … Nanti semalem sebelum UN LOL #digeplak

Catatan gak penting, asal ide ini cukup absurd. Waktu itu pulang sekolah, hujan, dan ada anak seangkatan yang ultah. Dia didorong-dorong ke lapangan sampe basah kuyup. Lalu sambil bengong merhatiin lapangan sekolah dan nungguin hujan reda (dan yang ada malah tambah deras), saya mikir nista dan terlahirlah fanfiksi ini. Tara~ *inget Mongol*

Eh iya _on a side note_ udah ada yang nonton Comic 8 belum? Yang nonton, plisplisplis ship ErMal (Ernest/Kemal) juga ya biar saya ada temen! 8"D

Pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian dan segala rupa sampaikan di _review_, _because reviews are always greatly appreciated. Oh, favs and follows too._ Baiklah, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan dan Happy Valentine~

**020114 2048 —Shana Nakazawa**


End file.
